Alvin and the Chipmunks: Redemption
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: This story is much better then my last. 16 years have past since Tyler past away. Now the chipmunks and his family learn he has hidden something very important for them to find. You also meet Tyler's brother.
1. Chapter 1 On the Plane

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Redemption

**This is the fifth story, I'm more happy with how this one turned out, except for the fact there is no romance. A few things you should know, this taked place 16 years after reconnecting the past. Tyler didn't survive at the end of Reconnecting the Past. And I have changed one thing. Sarah had twins she named Sandra and TJ . You will also be meeting Tyler's brother for the first time. Don't know if he will be a reoccuring character. In the mean time, enjoy.**

Chapter 1 On The Plane

"We have no idea what the concequences will be if we do this" said Simon as he held Jeanette close. "We know what the concequences will be if we do nothing" said Alvin. There was then silence. Everyone sat quietly in the small private jet they were in.

Sarah had her face burried in her hands quietly weeping with her twin 15 year old children Sandra and TJ comforting her. Simon sat with Jeanette on a seat facing Alvin. Thedore and Eleanor sat next to Simon, remaining quiet, while Brittany sat next to Alvin.

"How could he do that" cried Sarah, "we trusted him". "He never planned to help us" said TJ, with anger erupting from his voice. "He tricked us from the very start". "Exactly" said Simon, "then he was probably wasn't truthful when he told us".

"He was" said Alvin as he looked back at Simon. "I could see it in his eyes, the thought of having him back made him happy. He wants him back". "Then why stab us in the back like that, get our hopes up. He knew he needed to motivate us to find it, so he told us something we don't know is true or not".

"I think it is worth the risk" said Brittany. "Even if there is the sightest chance of getting him back, I think we should take it. Think about how the last sixteen years have been. We need him, they need them" she said as she gestured towards Sarah and her kids.

"Agreed" said Alvin, "if we find it, the last sixteen years will never have happened. He will be back with us, and we will have no memory of what happened through these years". Alvin then ran his paws through his hair. "I just don't know why he didn't give me his, why did he give me a copy?".

Brittany then placed her paw on Alvin's shoulder. "He always said there was a reason behind everything. A reason that would be revealed in time". Alvin smiled as he looked at his wife. "So what are we going to do when we get there?" said Theodore, finally speaking.

Alvin then turned to his younger brother with a small smile. "We go and find it. The clues he left said it should be inside the wreck". "I see land" said Sandra as she looked out her window. "Good" said Alvin, "we here, lets get ready". Everyone instantly reached for their seat belts and buckled up, just as they felt the aircraft begin to slow.

Everyone waited, and soon felt the familar bump as the plane touched down on solid ground. After a moment of waiting, the felt the plane slowed down, followed by it's engines shutting off. Everyone glanced at each other as the slowly got up and went over to the exit.

The hatch quickly opened to a loud hiss as everyone stepped out. Stetched out before them, was a tropical set of islands, surrounded by clear blue water, with the sun still very bright above them. "This place looks good" said TJ, "considering a Abomb exploded here almost seventy years ago". "Alright" said Alvin, "lets get to the Saratoga".

**I know, short chapter, the rest are longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2 When it All Started

Chapter 2 When it Started

_Five Days Earlier_

Everyone sat in a reserved room of a resturant. It was the sixteenth annivsersy of Tyler's death, so they we all getting togeather to remember him. The chipmunks left their kids with Dave and Claire, since they didn't really know Tyler. Alvin was using his powers to make everyone human that saw them think they were human. After all, they weren't in their own universe, and didn't want the attention.

Sarah and her her twin kids Sandra and TJ sat on one end, while all the chipmunks sat on the other end. TJ just had his face in his Ipod, not caring about anything else. Everyone one of the chipmunks were amazed at how TJ looked. He was a mirror of Tyler, the same short dark blonde hair, green eyes, and fairly built arms. Sometimes he looked so much like Tyler, it sometimes brought Sarah to tears.

"Can we go soon?" whinned TJ, sounding pretty board. "We are here to remember your father" said Sarah. "My father" growled TJ, "the man who never was there for us". "Your father was a great man" said Alvin looking up at TJ, "he gave his life so that you and your family, including mine can live".

"If he was smart" snapped TJ, "he wouldn't have given up his powers to you". Everyone shook their heads, they all knew TJ dispised his father because he was never there. But they all felt that TJ had the wrong idea about him. "That is enough" said Sarah coldly. "I will not have you talk about your father like that. He was a great and caring man who was always there for everyone. Don't hate him because he's dead".

"Whatever" said TJ as he stood up, "I have to use the washroom". TJ then stormed off, with Sarah shaking her head. "I don't know what to do Alvin" she said sadly. "When I try to tell him about his father, he doesn't want to listen". Alvin nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, it is not fair to Tyler's memory when TJ does this".

* * *

><p>TJ moved away from the urinal to the sink. He looked in the mirror and felt his blood boil. Everytime he looked in it, he didn't see himself, he saw his father. He looked down as he turned on the taps and began to wash his hands. Just as he did, a man walked in.<p>

TJ could see him out at the corner of his eye, he was about five feet tall, with long thick dirty blonde hair, and a slim face. The man quickly finished his buisness, them moved over to the sink next to TJ. "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" the man said. "I guess" said TJ as he grabed some paper towel and began to dry his hands.

The man looked back at TJ, then spoke, "That is a nice ring on your hand, where did you get it?". TJ looked at the golden ring he had on his hand, then at the man. "It was something that belonged to my father, before he died". "I'm sorry to hear that" said the man as he moved to dry his hands.

"Don't be" said TJ with an uncaring shrug, "I never knew him". The man looked at TJ and gave a gental smile. "You know, I have expirence in jewelry, I can tell you if that ring is worth something". "Nah" said TJ, "I already know it is junk". "Are you sure?" said the man, reaching out, almost touching the ring.

TJ pulled back, "Listen buddy, if I want input, I will ask for it. Just back off". Tj then stormed out of the bathroom, leaving the man behind.

TJ made his way back to the private room and found only the chipmunks and his sister sitting at the table. "Where did mom go?" he said as he sat back down. "She went to get the bill" said Sandra as she continued staring at the chipmunks. "Finally" groaned TJ, "I'm so bored".

Before anyone could reply, a voice spoke from behind. "That thing may be worth a lot kid. Your making a mistake". TJ's face turned red as he slowly turned to see the man from the bathroom standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Listen buddy, what is it about the word _NO_ that you don't understand. Why don't you go and annoy another person that needs it". The man just gave a chuckle, "_You _are your fathers son". Everyone's head instantly shot up and looked to the mysterious man.

"And how do you know who he is?" said Alvin as they all glared at the man. "The same way I know who you are Alvin Seville". Everyone's eyes instantly widened as they stared at the man in shock. "Who are you?" said Jeanette.

No sooner did she say that when they heard a name from somewhere else, "Mark?". Everyone turned to see Sarah standing at the enterance to the room, her mouth open in shock, staring at the mysterious man. "Wait" said Brittany turning to Sarah, "You know this man?".

Sarah just gave a small nod as she looked back at the man. "I haven't seen you in almost twenty years. How come you weren't at the funeral?". The man just looked down sadly. "I was begining my military at the time, I couldn't get home".

"Wait, you, in the military?" said Sarah in shock, "Tyler and I always through you would become a actor". The man smiled as he stroked his chin. "Not every plan goes the way you want it. Plus, I didn't really join the Canadian Forces, I joined the intelligence agency". "Hold on for one moment" said Alvin pointing to the man, "Who is this guy?".

The man smiled as he extended his finger to shake the chipmunks paws. "My apollogies. I'm Mark Pauwel, Tyler Pauwel was my big brother". "Him again" groaned TJ. Everyone glared at TJ only briefly, then back to Mark.

"You don't really look a lot like Tyler" said Simon, "other than the dark blonde hair". Mark chuckled as he slowly sat down on a empty chair. "Yeah, he looked a lot like our dad, I looked a lot like our mom". "So how do you know who we are?" said Alvin as he looked up at Mark.

He smiled as he turned to Alvin. "Tyler always spoke really highly of you and your family. He told all the adventures he had with you guys". "So you probably know what he was then" said Brittany as she looked at Mark as he gave a small nod.

"Yeah, since are mom was a drinker, we only talked to each other about what was bothering us, or anything else. He told me he was a Prime". "So why did you come and try and find us" said Sarah as she sat down with her kids. Mark smiled as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Tyler sent me to find you" he said quickly.

Everyone twitched their heads in confusion. "He's been dead for sixteen years" said Theodore quietly. "I know" replied Mark, "it was more of a message. You know his house was made into a museum for fallen cops. Since I'm his brother, they let me into his attic to look at his belongings. While rumaging through all the junk, I found a DVD marked in my name. I went home and played it. It was a message Tyler left for me".

"What did he say?" Eleanor said. "He said that he wanted to me and all of you to find his spark". Alvin shook his head, "That is impossible. He gave me his a week before he died". Mark gave a small smile, "In his message, he said that he gave you a copy, not his real one. But he didn't say why".

Alvin was speachless, unable to believe what he heard as Mark continued. "He said that he hid it somewhere in the world, to keep it safe from any evil". "And how does he expect us to find it?" said Sandra as she looked at her mom. "The key is in TJ's hand" said Mark.

TJ's head shot up as he looked at Mark. "What?" he said, completly dumbfounded. "Your ring" said Mark, "Your ring is the key. Here, hand it to me". TJ looked at the ring, then quickly pulled it off and droped it into Mark's hand. Mark held the fing in his fingers as he grabed a small pin and began to poke the inside.

Everyone watched closely as as soft glow began to form in the centre of the ring. Mark then handed the ring back TJ, "Here, put it back on". TJ rolled his eyes as he grabed the ring and put it back on his hand. As soon as he did, his hand began to glow a soft orange as a image began to form.

Everyone watched in amazement as a image of the world slowly rotating, followed by weird symbols orbiting it appeared. "It's a storgae device" said Mark. "It is genetically encoded to your father, and therefor, to you". TJ just stared at his glowling hand as he looked back at Mark.

"And why do I want to find my fathers spark?" he said with strong annoyance in his voice. "Because" said Mark, "in Tyler's message, he said that between all of you, you would be able to find it. And if it is found, and touched by someone pure of heart, the course of history would change. Possibly one where Tyler is alive".

Everyone gasped as they heard it, Alvin could see the joy in everyone's eyes, including Mark's, but TJ just sat there, looking uninterested. "He had his chance at life and blew it. There shouldn't be any second chances". Everyone stared at TJ, their eyes burning with anger.

"Listen TJ" said Alvin, his voice dripping in anger. "Your father didn't deserve what happened to him. If there is a chance to bring him back I think we should take it. It is time for you to stop running away". Mark then looked to the front of the resturant, his face turning white. "Well, I think it is time we start running".

Everyone looked at Mark confused, and saw him gesturing to the enterance of the resturant. Everyone turned and saw men wearing black suits and black glasses enter, slowly looking around. "What do those men want?" said Sandra as she turned to her uncle.

Mark the slowly began to pull out a odd looking gun, looking almost like a ray gun. "They want you guys, the same way I want you, only dead". "Come on" scoffed TJ, "how do you know they want us dead". TJ then stood up, as soon as he did, the men instantly saw them and pulled out their guns, and began to shot.

Everyone ducked down as Mark kicked the table forward for cover and began to shoot back, with green energy bolts shooting out. The shots didn't even hit the attackers, but they seemed to disappear into a puff of smoke.

Balls of energy formed in Alvin's paws as he jumped into the air and shot them out at the attackers, sending them flying into walls. "Everyone run for the back" yelled Mark as he continued firing. Without hestiating, everyone ran for the back door way, with Mark and Alvin slowly following, still shoting at the remaining assailants.

Everyone ran out the back door and found a heavy military jeep sitting there. Before they knew it, Mark and Alvin stormed out, with Mark getting into the driver seat. "Get in" he yelled. Everyone jumped in, just as Mark started the jeep and threw it into gear.

Everyone held on tight as the jeep plowed out of the alley way and onto the street. "We have to get to the airport" said Mark, "I have a aircraft there waiting for us". No sooner did he say that, then left mirror shattered, followed by the pop of a gun going off.

Everyone looked back and saw two cars following close behind, with a armed man leaning out the passanger window. "You know how to drive?" said Mark as he looked at Sarah, who was sitting next to him. "Of course" she said. "Then take the wheel" he said as he let go. Sarah grabed the wheel, just as Mark pulled himself out of the driver side window and sat on the door.

Mark carefully aimed his gun at the closest car, then pulled the trigger. A bolt of energy shot out, heading straight for the cars engine. The font half of the car desolved as the rest of it flipped foreward onto it's roof.

Mark aimed his gun at the last car and pulled the tigger, but nothing happened. "Come on" he growled as he batted the gun with his other hand.

Alvin could see Mark struggling and turned to Brittany. "I'll be back". He then flew into the air and out the rear window. Alvin flew high into the air, high above the attacking car, then dove down, aiming for the front. The attacker barely saw what hit them as the front of their car collapsed inward, causing it to fly through the air.

Mark sat back down in the drivers seat, just as Alvin flew back into the jeep. "I see you like the hands on meathod like Tyler did" said Mark as he quickly looked back to make sure there were no more followers. "I think it is cheating if you use the full extent of your powers to deal with a problem".

"Who were those men?" said Brittany as everyone tried to calm themselves down. "I'll explain once we arrive at the airport" said Mark as he continued to drive.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

The jeep quickly pulled into the airport, where everyone saw a jumbo jet with Canadian military colours on it sitting on the tarmac. Mark quickly pulled the jeep next to a ramp near the rear of the aircraft and quickly hopped out. "The chariot awaits" said Mark as he getured for everyone to get on.

Everyone jumped out and slowly made their way to the ramp. "I wouldn't dilli dally if I were you" said Mark as he walked past them. "I have no idea how many more are coming after us". With that said, everyone quickly ran up the ramp and into the jet. Mark gave a small chuckle made sure everyone was on then closed the door behind him.

He then made his way over to a small panel on the wall and spoke, "Alright Dale, your clear". Everyone could then hear a whirr as the jets engines slowly came to life. The jet then began to move as Mark made his way to the front of the jet. The hall was narrow, with rooms on either with beds in them and a small bathroom. As they came close to the cockpit, the cabin opened up, revealing what almost seemed like a lounge with reclining chairs, tables and couches.

Mark quickly took a spot on a chair as he gestured for everyone to sit down. Everyone still shaking, sat down on what ever spot was closest. "I'll start with the most obvious" said Mark. "Those men were hired guns". "Who exactly hired them?" said Jeanette as she sat down next to Simon.

"By the Scott family" Mark said quietly. "You mean same family Jordan Scott was apart of" said Alvin in shock. Mark nodded as he twiddled his fingers. "Since Jordan's death, his family, mostly his brothers and sisters wanted revenge, and power. So, they set out to try and find Tyler's spark". "How did they learn of Tyler's spark?" said Sarah as she turned to Mark.

"That was my stupidity" said Mark sadly, "I was putting everything I learned onto my computer. They hacked in, and saw everything". He then looked at everyone else with a serious expression. "If they get Tyler's spark, not only will it lose our chances to get Tyler back, but it will cause a storm of evil to cover this earth".

He then sat up and walked over to TJ. "If they get a hold of you, they will be able to find where your fathers spark is hidden. Don't let your feelings for your father stop you, this is bigger than that". TJ remained silent,, then gave a small sigh as he put his glowing hand on the table, "Where do we start?".

Everyone gave a small smile as Mark examined TJ's hand. "Well, first, we have to get Alvin to translate some of these symbols".

Alvin quickly jumped over and walked up to TJ's lowered hand. He looked closely at the image of the Earth, with three alien symbols orbiting it. Alvin then pointed to each of them, "This one means victory, this one means ridge, and the last one means European monument".

"That is a lot of help" said Simon as he jumped next to Alvin, "it could mean anything". "Tyler would have made so that it was something that he was familair with, and not to many others" said Mark. "Most likely, he is giving us a location, someplace in Europe".

Sarah stood up and looked at her sons hand. "A place where there was victory, with a ridge, and there is a monument, that could be anywhere in Europe". "Wait" said Jeanette as she snapped her fingers, "Tyler showed me a book once that had battle fields then and today. I recall one where there was a huge monument in France that stood on the top of a ridge. It was where there was a huge victory in World War 1".

"Do you remember the name?" said Theodore as he and Eleanor stood up. Jeanette just sadly shook her head. "VIMY!" said Mark as he slapped the top of his head. "It is so obvious, that ridge is where a huge victory occured for Canada. It was a pivitol part in Canada countries history. Tyler used to study about it all the time".

"So we have a heading then" said a voice from the front of the cabin. Everyone looked to see a short, but well built man standing at the enterance to the cockpit. His face looked stern and serious. "Everyone" said Mark, "I'd like you to meet Dale Harris. He has severed with me for years on several intellegence missions".

Dale just gave a casual nod at everyone as he turned to Mark. "France is it?" he said. Mark looked back and nodded, "France it is". Dale then turned and went back into the cockpit, closing the door behind him, without saying another word. "He seems nice" said Eleanor sarcasticly as she looked at Mark.

"He's just like that" said Mark, "give him some time, and he will adjust. He's just having trouble with the fact we are looking for a little shinny sphere with great risk to our lives". "I don't know" said Brittany, "he just seems like the real shady type. I don't trust him".

"I trust him with my life" said Mark, "and you will to, just give it some time". "I ment to ask" said Alvin as he looked up at Mark. "Where did you get your fancy gun there?". Mark pulled out the ray gun from his belt, and showed it to Alvin. "It was something Tyler gave me incase Jordan should have ever attacked me when he wasn't around. It is suppose to be able to bring a Prime to his knees".

Mark then twirled the gun in his hand then put it back in his belt.

"My dad made sure everyone was safe, except for himself" said TJ as he stood up. Sarah looked at her son with a sad look, then shook her head. Mark was about to say something when Sarah gestured him to leave it. Mark sighed as he stood up and pointed down the cabin. "There are several bedrooms on this aircraft" he said as he looked at everyone. "Their should be enough for everyone to have their own". Mark then moved over to a computer screen that was mounted on the wall and examined it.

"I recomened you all get your sleep. By the time we reach France, it will be three in the morning".


	4. Chapter 4 The Monument

Chapter 4 The Monument

Everyone stood at the exit doors of the aircraft, with a small stair way infront of them leading to the ground. Everyone took in the landscap that was spread out before them. The chipmunks hadn't hadn't been to France since their concert were Dave got hurt.

Mark was standing just behind them, putting the ray gun in his belt and hiding it under his shirt. "I'll stay here and watch the aircraft" said Dale as he approached Mark, with the same stern look on his face. Mark gave a nod as he as he turned to everyone else. "Just be ready at a moments notice".

Dale gave a nod as he turned towards the cabin of the aircraft and walked away. "I still don't trust him" said Brittany as she looked at Mark. "He a good man" he replied, "like I said, give him time". Everyone just gave a small sigh as they turned and walked down the stairs.

At the bottom was a rental car waiting for them. "Vimy Ridge is a few a half hour drive" said Mark as he moved to the drivers seat, "we better get moving".

Everyone hopped in as Mark started the car. As they made their way to the monument, everyone took in the sights of the beautiful French country side, everything was green and covered in beautiful colourful flowers. After about a half hour of driving, they pulled into a small parking lot and all quickly hopped out.

They all looked out over the landscape and saw the monument in the distance, on the top of the ridge, and around, green grass that was uneven and rough from all the shell impacts from the war. The air was quiet, no birds were chirping, no wind.

"It's erie" said Mark as he looked out over the area. "I can now see why Tyler studied this stuff". "You never did?" said Brittany as they all started to walk towards the monument. "No" said Mark as he looked down. "I was never into that stuff, I found it very boring. But Tyler, gee. Everyday, he was either watching history movies or documentories, or reading history novels".

Mark then gave a sad sigh as he began to remember all the memories of his brother. "Man, when I look back, there was a lot of stupid things I hated about him. How he would always chuckle at everything. How he would listen to country music all the time, just stupid things".

"You two were very different, were you?" said Theodore. Mark nodded, looking a head at the monument. "We were complete opposites. He was a peson who like doing hard physical activties, biking, farm work, all of that. I was more of the kid that perfered to sit by a computer and work that way while listening to rock and rap, but were always there for each other".

"He was always there for us to" said Alvin, "He help us with so much, and comforted us when we needed it. A lot of the words he said to us still stick with us today". "Tyler had that affect on people" said Mark with a sad chuckle, "Whatever your problem was, just by talking to him, it seemed like your problems were solved".

Before they even realized it, they reached the monument. The two huge pillars towered above them, blocking out the sun. "So where do we start?" said Jeanette. Everyone turned to TJ, who just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

When he saw everyone was looking at him, he rolled his eyes and pulled out his hand, and held it up. To their surprise, the marking on his hands had changed. The imagin of the Earth had changed to what almost looked like a compass. "That's new" said TJ as he looked at his hand. TJ moved his hand left to right, the arrow shaped object moved as well, pointing in one direction. "Lead the way" said Mark as he stood next to TJ.

TJ then began to walk, following the direction of the arrow. Everyone followed close behind, as TJ walked around to the back of the monument where they were hidden from view. Soon, TJ stopped at a far corner of the monument, the arrow on his hand flashing like crazy.

The marking on his hand then began to change, turning into a what looked like an array of circles spinning against each other. Everyone looked closely at the wall and faintly saw the same symbol outlined in the wall. "Try placing your hand on the marking" said Alvin.

TJ slowly placed his hand on the stone, and almost instantly, the stone wall lit up, displaying alien symbols mixed english words. Everyone looked up at the wall, mezorized at what they were seeing. Simon then broke the moment as he began to read the english words. "Lady Lex wasn't the only fair lady on the sea. Her elgant sister out lived her, but the two were the biggest. Made into something that they were not suppose to be".

"What does that mean?" said Sandra as she looked at the symbols. Everyone shrugged, at a loss for what it ment. "He must have been standing here" said TJ, sounding excited. "Who?" said Sandra as she moved next to her brother. "Our dad" he said, "he must have been standing here, doing the exact same thing".

TJ then pulled his hand away, and as he did, the alien symbols on the wall, moved into his hand. Once again, the image of the Earth appeared, with three new alien symbols on it. "Care to translate Alvin" said TJ as he held his hand towards him.

Everyone almost gasped, it seemed like TJ was getting exited about finding his father's spark.

Alvin looked at TJ's hand and read the symbols. "This one means harbour, this one means surprise attack, and this one means memorial". "Great" groaned Simon, "more confusing clues". "It must be another war site" said Eleanor, "but the question is which one".

"Something to figure out on the plane" said Mark, "we shouldn't be here to long". Everyone nodded in agreement as they went back for the car.


	5. Chapter 5 The Long Trip

**I had a few messages asking me the age of Tyler Pauwel's kids. For those who don't know, they are suppose to be about 15 years old. Sorry for any confusion.**

Chapter 5 The Long Trip

"Think" said Mark as everyone pondered over the clues in the aircrafts cabin. "What we saw on the monument was obviously the first clue to his sparks resting place. But what place do we know of that is a harbor, with a memorial, that had a surprise attack".

"Tyler sure did want to make sure this wouldn't be easy" said Brittany as she leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder. "Tyler always like taking the hard routes" said Mark as he stroked his chin. TJ looked like he was deep in thought.

"Wasn't there a harbor somewhere in the pacific that suffered from a horrible surprise attack?" TJ said as he looked up. "Your right, there was" said Mark as he moved over to a small shelf filled with charts. Mark then grabed one rolled up chart and moved over to the table and unrolled it, revealling a map of the pacific.

"There was one island I recall that Tyler always wanted to visit when he was younger. He said that it was the site of a horrible surprise attack. If only I could recall the name".

Everyone scanned the whole map, trying to find a likely target. "What about one of these Hawian islands" said Eleanor as she jumped onto the map and pointed to one. "I recall when I was in school, I learned there was a horrible surprise attack".

"That's right" said Mark as he leaned over the map. "The Pearl Harbor attack, how could I not see that. Tyler had posters in his room of the ships in dock on that fateful day". Mark then stood up and moved to the cockpit. Everyone could hear Mark and Dale exchange a few words, then Mark stepped out and turned to everyone else.

"Well, I recomended we relax for a while, it is going to take almost two days to get there". Everyone nodded as they all began to settle in and enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>TJ slowly felt his eyes open, revealing the dark room he was in. He looked to the left of his bed to see the window letting in bright moon light. He slowly sat up and looked out, seeing the distant ocean below. TJ pulled the covers off of himself slowely stepped to his door.<p>

The handles clicked as he gently opened the door and stepped out. The whole cabin was dark, with the only source coming from running lights on the floor. He looked to the front of the aircraft and saw the cockpit door open, with muffled voices coming out of it.

TJ slowely made his way to the front and peered in as soon as he was close enough. He could see Mark sitting in the pilot seat, looking towards the co pilot seat, talking. "Tyler was really brave for what he did" said Mark sadly as he looked to the co-pilot seat.

TJ then heard Alvin and Brittany's voice coming from the co pilot seat. "Yeah" said Brittany, "he was badly beaten, and shot, and gave what little strengh and life he had left to save our family". "Because of that" said Alvin, "I am forever greatful to him".

Mark gave a sad nod as he looked down. TJ then felt his blood go cold as he heard Alvin speak, "I hate to interupt the mood here, but this conversation is no longer private". The cockpit door suddenly swong open on it's own, leaving a very surprised TJ standing at the door, with Mark, Brittany and Alvin staring at him.

"Sorry" said TJ nervously as he entered the cockpit, "I couldn't sleep". Mark smiled as he stood up. "Don't be, I think right now, not many of us can sleep with what's going on". TJ slowly walked in, his eyes fixed on the empty pilot seat.

Mark could see where TJ was staring and smiled. "Would you like to give it a whirrel" he said as he gestured to the seat. TJ glanced at his uncle in surprise as he made his way to the seat and sat down. With his hands gently shaking, TJ placed his hands on the control stick.

"Get ready" said Mark as he reached forward and flicked a switch. Almost instanly, TJ felt the control stick take on weight as he received full control of the aircraft. Mark then pointed to the dials and spoke, "See if you can add a extra thousand feet to that number". TJ then pulled the stick back, as aircraft began to rise.

For almost a half hour, TJ had control of the aircraft, with Mark guiding him through it and Alvin and Brittany watching from the passanger seat with small smiles on their faces. Once TJ had his fun, he turned and looked back at his uncle, "Thank you" he said.

Mark smiled as he quickly switched the auto-pilot back on. "I knew you could handle it. You have many of your fathers skills. He loved flying". "No" said TJ, "I mean, thank you for finding us. Even if it was something my dad only wanted you to do".

"You dad was a great man" said Mark. "He was the best friend and brother I could ever have". "For me as well" said Alvin, "He was always there for me an my family, and he would have been there for you if he could".

Tj looked down sadly as he got out of the seat. "He would have been proud of you" said Alvin. Tj stopped and looked back at Alvin, "You think so?". "I know so" said Alvin. "He was a kind and considerate man" said Brittany, "He always would worry about others and not himself".

Tj then turned for the door, but just as he reached the door, he turned and looked back. "You know" he said quietly, "I may have seemed like I hated at him, but it is only because I was mad at the fact I never got to know him. All I have are the stories I hear, and the videos".

"I can understand" said Alvin, "when my parents left me and my brothers, we were mad, not having parents. We can understand a little of what you going through". TJ the took a shaky breath, "You know, I-I miss him". "Yeah, me to" said Alvin. "Me as well" said Mark, with Brittany saying it as well. Tj then turned out of the cockpit and went back to his room.

"He really is a lot like his father" said Mark as he sat back down in the pilot chair. "Don't take this the wrong way" said Alvin, "but we see a lot of him in you as well". "You just said one of the things I feared the most hearing when I was younger" said Mark with a small chuckle.

Alvin and Brittany then yawned as slowly stood up. "You know" said Mark, "when Tyler first told me he was friends with talking chipmunks, I didn't believe him. Now, it looks like I proved myself wrong". Alvin and Brittany smiled at Mark as they turned and went back to their rooms. "Good night" said Mark as closed the cockpit doors.


	6. Chapter 6 Memorial Run

Chapter 6 Memorial Run

Everyone made their way along the crowded streets of Pearl Harbor, with TJ holding out his hand, following the compass like marking that appeared on his hand. After several minutes of walking, TJ stopped on the shore of the harbor. Mark came up from behind and looked at the direction the arrow was pointing. "Right at the Arizona memorial" he said as he looked across the harbor at the sunken battleship. "This is going to be tricky. That memorial is going to be full of people".

Mark then turned to Alvin with a smile, "Can we abuse your powers just for a few minutes" he said. Alvin looked at the memorial, then back at Mark, "I guess it won't hurt, if it means we get Tyler back" he said with a smile. "Alright" said Mark, "we get on the next boat to the memorial.

Within a half hour, they were on the monument, with Alvin desguising himself as a human boy. "You ready" whispered Mark. Alvin gave a nod as he moved to the far end of the monument, and stood close to the edge. TJ followed the markings on his hand, leading to a blank wall, just before the list of crew. Everyone looked closely and could see the same circle markings on the wall. "Have your camera ready" said Mark as he turned to Sarah and Sandra.

Both nodded as they each held up a digital camera. Mark then looked towards Alvin and gave a small nod. Instantly, Alvin pretended like he was losing balance, yelling out, grabing every persons attention. Alvin then fell back into the water, with every person swarming to aid him.

Tj instantly put his hand to the wall, revealing the alien symbols, with another clue written there as well. Sarah and Sandra instantly began snapping photos. As soon as they were sure they had enough, TJ pulled his hand away, as they all turned to where the action was happening.

Memorial staff aleady had grabed a life perserver and were pulling Alvin back onto the memorial. Mark made his way past the crowd of people and made in time to see the staff pull Alvin back onto the memorial. "Are you alright son?" said Mark as he pretended to check Alvin over.

Alvin nodded as he tried drying himself off. Mark then turned to the memorial staff and smiled. "Sorry, he was by my side one moment, then gone the next". "No problem at all" said one of the staff members. "At least no one got hurt". Mark then said his thank yous, then all turned for the boat that was leaving the memorial.

"So what did we get?" said Mark as he turned to Sarah and Sandra on the return boat. Sarah and Sandra then pulled out their camera and began to read what they captured. "She survived almost two of the words biggest man made explotions" read Sarah. "She now rests on the bottom of a atoll that, once almost wiped from the map, now filled life once again. That is where you will find it. Resting deep within her quiet corridoors".

"Is that it?" said Mark as he glanced at their camera. "Yeah" said Sandra, "there was nothing else".

"Guys" said TJ holding up his hand, "the image has changed". Everyone looked at TJ's hand and saw there was no longer a image of the Earth, but now a image of a small ring of unknown islands. "That must be where his spark is" said Alvin as he looked at the image. "We'll figure it out on the plane" said Mark.

Everyone nodded as the boat pulled into the dock.

Everyone made their way down the dock, pondering over where the resting spot was. "So" said Brittany, "How are going-". Suddenly gun fire erputed on the dock. Everyone took cover behind several creates while people dove into the water.

Mark looked towards the end of the dock and saw the Scott's hired guns shoting at them. Mark quickly pulled out his gun and began to shot while Alvin fire energy bolts at the attackers. "We're traped" yelled Jeanette over the gun fire. Mark looked to his left and saw a empty boat tied to the dock.

Mark jumped out from behind the creates and fired like crazy, causing a huge fire ball to erupt infront of the attackers. "Get in the boat" yelled Mark as he continued shoting. Everyone jumped in as Tj went for the wheel and started the engine. As soon as Mark heard the engine start, and jumped in as TJ pushed the throttle forward.

The boat peeled away from the dock as the gun fire disappeared into the distance. "How did they find us" said Mark as he looked back. "I bet it was Dale" said Brittany as she huged Alvin. Mark was about to protest when he looked back and turned white. "How good are your boat skills?" he said looking at TJ.

"Good, why?" he said looking at Mark. "Because right now, you need to have the same skills as your father" he pointed back towards the harbor, as everyone saw a swarm of boats speeding towards them.

"We can't fight them off" said Mark at he turned to everyone, "I have to think about how to get out of this". Before he could come up with a plan, they heard a roar right above them. They all looked up and saw a huge jet burst through the clouds above them, and flew at a stedy speed fifty feet above them.

"Dale, the crazy moron" said Mark with laughter. After a moment, the rear door opened, revealing Dale standing there, holding what looked like harnesses. Dale then tossed the harness out the door, with rope tied to the aircraft following behind. The harnesses fell towards the water, and stoped several feet above the surface.

"Get us as close as you can" yelled Mark over the roar of the engines. TJ pushed the throttle as far forward as he far as he could, as the boat slowly began to near the harness. Mark stood up on the bow, and reached out, trying to grab the harnesses. Just as he was about to reach them, gun fire erupted around as the attackers came closer and closer.

In one quick reach, Mark grabed the harness, and quickly began to tie everyone up. Once everyone was tied, a pulley on the plane began to pull everone up. Soon, it was only him and Tj that were left. Mark looked back and saw the boats getting very close.

Mark turned to Tj and smiled, "Hold on on tight". TJ grabed the harness as grabed it tightly as Mark did the same. The pully then began to pull, lifting both of them into the air. Their muscels burned as they stuggled to hold on from the strond wind.

Soon, the door came into reach, where TJ saw Dale reaching out to grab their hands. Mark and TJ grabed his hand as Dale pulled them in. Mark and TJ fell to the floor panting as Dale shut the door. "You sure do know how to make an entry" panted Mark as he stood up.

"Don't act like this is the first time I had to save your butt" Dale said with a smile. Mark smiled as patted Dale on the back. "Well?" said Dale, "standing around isn't going to help us. Lets continue finding your brothers spark".


	7. Chapter 7 True Intentions

Chapter 7 True Intentions

Alvin slowly woke up and saw he had wrapped his arms around Brittany. Alvin smiled as he slowly began to kiss behind her ear. He could see and feel her ear twitch each time he kissed it. Brittany then gave a sigh as she slowly woke up and turned and looked into his eyes.

"Good morning" said Alvin as he stroked her bangs. "Good morning to you" she said as she slowly sat up. "You are a bit more lively today compared to the last few days". "We are close Brittany" he said with a smile. "We are close to finding his spark. He will soon be back with us again. The way it used to be".

"I just can't believe it" she said wiping a tear from her eye. "The last time we ever saw him alive, he was lying on his back, with blood gushing out his mouth, now he will be back with us, and we will have no memory of all the happened". Alvin then brought his paw to her cheek and gently kissed her fore head. "Soon, very soon, I know it".

Alvin then looked out the window, and twitched his head in confusion. "What is it Alvin?" said Brittany as she stood up behind him. "We are on the ground" he said as he peered out. "I wonder what's going on". Alvin and Brittany quickly hopped out of bed and threw on their clothing.

Slowly, they crept out of their room and into the cabin, to see everyone walking in and out of the aircraft carrying box. "What's going on?" said Brittany as she and Alvin walked up. "Getting supplies" said Mark as he checked the items, "Your a bit late to help though". "There" said Dale as he walked in with one box, "That is the last of them".

"So what do we do now?" said Simon as he hopped off one of the boxes. "Well" said Mark as he looked over the cargo, "You all can go out and explore the island we're on while me and Dale put away all of this. And when you get back, we will try and solve the final clues".

"What if those people show up again?" said Jeanette. "You all should be fine" said Mark, "I made sure that no one knew who we really were. So go on and have some fun for a change". Everyone looked at each other, then agreed.

The whole day, everyone had the time of their lives. They explored the near by towns, and visted all the shops. The colour of the island they were on truly amazed them. Everything was bright and alive. For the last few hours, they explored the beach as they slowly made their way back to the airport.

The water was clear and clean, and filled with marine life. Turtles lined the shore, as well as some seals. Soon, everyone made it back to the airport, with the plane still waiting there with it's doors still open.

"That was fun" said Alvin as they all made their way up the ramp. "Just think" said Sarah, "soon we will be doing it all with Tyler, like it should be". Everyone was about to cheer when they heard yelling coming from the rear of the plane, coming from Mark's room, very aggresive yelling.

"Something must be wrong" said Sarah as she looked at the chipmunks. Slowly, they made their way down the cabin, as they began to pick up Mark's angry voice still yelling out. "Did you forget the plan. I get _**YOU**_ the spark, _**I**_ get rich. We had a deal. How dare you try and cut me out like that".

Everyone slowly peered into the slightly open door and saw Mark pacing angrily infront of a TV monitor with the face of a young man on it. It didn't take them long to realize who it was. "We will take any steps we feel are nessacary to capture Pauwel's spark and avenge our brother and continue his legacy".

"Oh Yeah" yelled Mark as he slammed his fist into the counter that held the tv, "Well guess what. You won't be continuing any legacy. You don't have any of the clues or knowlegde to solve the riddles, they've got it, and I got them. So if you want to get your hands on that spark. I suggest you keep your goons off my back, or so help me, I will rip their hearts out with my own hands".

Everyone felt their blood run cold at what they heard. "We should get out of here" whispered Alvin. Everyone slowly stood up to back away when they heard a small click. Everyone quickly turned and almost jumped when they saw Dale standing infront of them, aiming his gun right at them. "Fleeing somewhere" he said coldly.

Everyone froze as Dale quickly jerked his gun, gesturing everyone to enter Mark's room. Everyone slowly turned as they opened the door revealing a surprised Mark. "Look what I found" said Dale, "several amature spies on a little mission".

"How long where they standing there?" said Mark quietly. "Long enough" said Brittany as they all starred at Mark in anger. TJ then took a step foreward, his face in disbelief. "Everything you told me, every word was a lie". "Not everything" said Dale, "Your father hid his spark. A week later, he was killed by Jordan, all because he couldn't accept the truth".

"Yeah" growled Alvin, "and what is that truth?". Mark stared as Alvin with venom as he spoke, "That the human race is sick and violent. The only hope for it is to create a word order where all who follow will be spared, and those that are weak or that chose to fight should be destroyed".

"Are you even listening to your self?" said Brittany, "If you let Jordan's family get their hands on Tyler's spark, they will be almost unstoppable".

"I don't intend on giving them anything" growled Mark, "I plan to keep it to myself". Everyone felt like they turned to ice, realizing what Mark was planning. "How could you do this to us, and your brother" said Alvin as he looked up at Mark.

Mark looked down at Alvin, his eyes burning with rage. "You mean the brother that left me alone in a home with a alcoholic mother that soon channeled all of her anger at me". "You know very well that he didn't leave" yelled Brittany. "Your mom pushed him out just because he wanted to be a cop".

"In my eyes, he left" said Mark coldly. "He was nothing but a self centred jack ass". "I don't believe any of that" said TJ in anger, his fist tightly clenched. "Then you are even more like your father then I thought" said Mark as he turned back around, "A fool".

In a fit of anger, TJ charged at his uncle, trying to land a punch, but Mark quickly jumped out of the way as TJ slammed into a small table. Mark then clamped his hands togeather, and brought them down on TJ, stricking him in the back.

TJ fell to his hands and knees as the course of pain ran though his body. Out of the corner of his eye, TJ suddenly saw a blur of red and brown flying though the air, striking Dale and Mark, knocking th two of them to the floor.

TJ got to his feet as he saw Dale and Mark laid on the ground, groaning in pain. The blur then slowed enough, revealing it to be Alvin. "RUN" he yelled. Everyone instantly stormed out of the room, running for the exit as fast as they could.

They all ran down the ramp as Alvin flew to the side and pushed it away from the door, preventing Mark and Dale from following. As everyone ran for the nearest hiding spot, gun fire erupted from the plane. Alvin turned back to see Mark and Dale at the open door, shoting like crazy.

Alvin looked towards one of the planes engines, and sent a bolt of energy at it. The engine suddenly roared to life, causing the plane to start spinning in circles, knocking Mark and Dale off of their feet. As everyone neared saftey, they looked back one last time as the plane with anger, then continued on. "We have to find that spark" said Alvin as they neared a motel.


	8. Chapter 8 The Destination

Chapter 8 The Destination

"Come on" whispeared Alvin as he held up a chain linked fence, letting everyone pass underneath.

"What are we doing here?" said Brittany as they wondered around what seemed like a empty compound shrouded by the night with the gentle glow of of a sunrise appearing in the distance. "We are going to steal a plane, and find Tyler's spark before Mark gets to it" said Alvin.

"And how are we going to do that?" said Sarah, "We don't even know where it is yet". "Well" said Alvin, "we are going to have to figure that out". Alvin them moved to a closed hanger and slowly began to spread his hands apart, making the doors open, revealling a small private jet sitting inside.

Alvin quickly moved to the side of the aircraft as the door opened to the spacious cabin inside. "Get in" said Alvin as he hovered into the air. Everyone slowly climbed into a fairly spacious cabin with a few small tables and chairs. Alvin flew in as the door closed behind him. He then held his paw towards the cockpit, making the instraments come to life.

Everyone could hear the engines slowly roar to life as the aircraft began to pull out of the hanger. Alvin remained hoovering in the cabin, as the aircraft quickly taxied to the runway, and took off.

Once the jet was in the air, Alvin then gently settled back onto the ground and turned to everyone else. "Now, lets think. Where could Tyler's spark be?". "I don't know about all of you" said Simon, "but I noticed a pattern in all the locations".

"Please, share that big brain with us Simon" said Alvin as he moved over to them. "Well" said Simon as he adjusted his glasses, "everyone of the places Tyler sent us to, were the site of something big. Vimy was the site of a big victory, Pearl Harbor was the site of a big surprise attack, and the last clue said the site of the largest man made explotion".

"So where could that be?" said Theodore, "the only clue to we have to what the place looks like is that ring of islands on TJ's hand". TJ remained silent, he had been thinking of the clues for the last two days, but he feared of what everyone may think if he told them. Then he realized that all of this was bigger than him, and that he needed to tell.

"I think I might know" said Tj looking up. "One thing I never told you was that I accually studied history for a few years". Sarah and Sandra then turned to TJ with surprrise. "How come you never told us?" Sarah said as she looked at her son with shock. "Because everytime I look in the mirror, I never see myself, I see our dad. I heard enough that I looked like him, and acted like him. This was one thing I didn't want to share".

"It wasn't fair that we compared you to him" said Sarah as she looked down, "it is just, we all see so much of him in you, it is hard not to see it" she said as she wiped away a tear.

"Tj" said Alvin, "tell us, what you know". TJ looked down at his hand and spoke.

"The name from the first clue, "Lady Lex" I reconized as the nickname of a aircraft carrier in world war 2 called the Lexington. And it had a sister ship called the Saratoga. Like what the clues said, they both were turned into something they weren't suppose to be. They were both ment to be battleships, but were converted to aircraft carriers. The Lexington was sunk in the war, but here sister ship live almost ten years longer. It was used in a atomic bomb test in a atoll called Bikini in the fifties".

"And that is where you think it is?" said Alvin and jumped infront of TJ. TJ nodded as he looked at his hand. "I am certain that the chain of Islands on my hand is Bikini Atoll, it looks a lot like the photo's I seen".

Everyone could then feel the aircraft lean as it began to change course. "Then that is where we are going" said Alvin.

As everyone began to relax, the shock of what happen began to set in, as Simon began to have his doubts of the last few days.

After hours of flying, Simon spoke up. "Alvin, I've been thinking. What if Mark was lying the whole time about bringing back Tyler". "I think if we have a chance to bring back Tyler, we should take it".

"Listen" said Simon, "We have no idea what the concequences will be if we do this" said he as he held Jeanette close. "We know what the concequences will be if we do nothing" said Alvin. There was then silence betwen the two.

Everyone sat quietly, not wanting to get betwwen the two. Sarah had her face burried in her hands quietly weeping with Sandra and TJ comforting her.

"How could he do that" cried Sarah, "we trusted him". "He never planned to help us" said TJ, with anger erupting from his voice. "He tricked us from the very start". "Exactly" said Simon, "then he was probably wasn't truthful when he told us".

"He was" said Alvin as he looked back at Simon. "I could see it in his eyes, the thought of having him back made him happy. He wants him back". "Then why stab us in the back like that, get our hopes up. He knew he needed to motivate us to find it, so he told us something we don't know is true or not".

"I think it is worth the risk" said Brittany. "Even if there is the sightest chance of getting him back, I think we should take it. Think about how the last sixteen years have been. We need him, they need them" she said as she gestured towards Sarah and her kids.

"Agreed" said Alvin, "if we find it, the last sixteen years will never have happened. He will be back with us, and we will have no memory of what happened through these years". Alvin then ran his paws through his hair. "I just don't know why he didn't give me his, why didn't he give me a copy?".

Brittany then placed her paw on Alvin's shoulder. "He always said there was a reason behind everything. A reason that would be revealed in time". Alvin smiled as he looked at his wife. "So what are we going to do when we get there?" said Theodore, finally speaking.

Alvin then turned to his younger brother with a small smile. "We go and find it. The clues he left said it should be inside the wreck". "I see land" said Sandra as she looked out her window. "Good" said Alvin, "we here, lets get ready".

Everyone instantly reached for their seat belts and buckled up, just as they felt the aircraft begin to slow.

Everyone waited, and soon felt the familar bump as the plane touched down on solid ground. After a moment of waiting, the felt the plane slow down, followed by it's engines shutting off. Everyone glanced at each other as the slowly got up and went over to the exit. The hatch quickly opened to a loud hiss as everyone stepped out.

Stetched out before them, was a tropical set of islands, surrounded by clear blue water, with the sun still bright just above it. "This place looks good" said TJ, "considering a Abomb exploded here almost seventy years ago". "Alright" said Alvin, "lets get to the Saratoga".


	9. Chapter 9 The Echo

Chapter 9 The Echo

Everyone slowly walked down the long sandy beach, trying to find something to help them get out to the lagoon. After what seemed like hours of walking, they found a few old boats sitting on the shore.

Most of them looking like they had been sitting on the beach for a while. "I think this is the best we are going to find" said Alvin as they approached the old boats. All the chipmunks then jumped into one of the boats while TJ, Sandra and Sarah pushed the boat into the water. As everyone else jumped in, Alvin flew to the back and began to push the boat.

"So where is the wreck sitting?" said Simon as he turned to TJ. TJ pointed to the north west corner of the atoll on the otherside of the lagoon. "Should be in that area" said TJ. The boat then sped across the lagoon, almost making everyone fall out of their seat, "Sorry everyone" said Alvin as he slowed slightly.

As they reached the area Tj pointed to, the water turned from a bright blue to a dark colour, like there was something massive underneath.

The boat then slowed to a stop as they all heard a small splash. No sooner did they hear the splash did Alvin rise out of the water on the side of the boat, covered in water. "I think we found it" he said as he hovered over the edge. "I could could see a tall bridge and what looked like a flat deck". "That will be it" said TJ as he looked into the water. "Saratoga was the only aircraft carrier here".

Alvin looked at everyone, then down at the dark water. "He said that it was within the halls. If that is so, I need to go alone and find it. That ship went through almost two atomic bombs, and has been rusting on the bottom for decads".

Brittany then went up to the edge and grabed Alvin's paw. "Just be careful, we don't want to lose anyone else". Alvin smiled at Brittany as he quickly kissed her cheek and slowly pulled away, then dove into the water.

The water around Alvin became darker and darker as he went deeper and deeper. Alvin felt like he was breathing normal air as he reached the deck. What was once wooden planks was now covered in rust and sediment. He looked to his left and saw the bridge towering over him, covered in plankton and rusticles. Just behind the bridge, he could see jagged metal from where the smoke stack once stood.

Just infront of him, Alvin could see a huge hole in the deck infront of him. Slowly he made his way over to it, and decended into the dark cavern.

Once it was dark enough, Alvin's body began to glow, illuminating the whole area. He slowly made his way deeper into the ship, looking down at the floor, seeing wreckage from old aircrafts. Alvin then looked to his left, and saw a still open door.

Cautiously, he made his way in, and saw a hallway filled with fallen pipes, girders, and wires. HE slowly made his way down the corridoor, being careful not to touch anything. "You made a good choice on hiding your spark in this old ship Tyler" Alvin said to himself as he continued on.

Hours passed, as everyone kept their eyes glued on the water. "He's been down there for a while" said Jeanette. "Do you think he found it yet?" said Theodore as he looked at everyone. "I don't know" said Brittany, "if he did, he would have surfaced by now".

Just then the water began to bubble as Alvin suddenly flew out and hovered over them. "Did you find it?" said Sarah as they all leaned on the side of the boat, almost making it tip. Alvin then placed his paws close togeather. There was a quick flash, as Tyler's spark appeared infront of them.

Sandra and Tj stared at it, mezmorized. "This belonged to our father?" said Sandra as she looked up at Alvin. He nodded as he moved to the end of the boat and began to push it to shore.

The whole ride to shore, everyone remained quiet staring at Tyler's spark, knowing that what they were seeing was a live piece of him.

As the boat reached shore, everyone hopped out, leaving the spark hovering in the centre, not knowing who should touch it to redo history. Alvin then hovered close to everyone and stared at the spark. "Well, who should do the honours".

Suddenly, a bolt of green light struck Alvin, making him scream in agony as he fell to the ground. Everyone went to aid Alvin when they heard a familar voice speak. "Wow, Tyler wasn't kidding when he made me this". Everyone glanced up to see Mark and Dale walking towards them, their guns drawn, aiming right at everyone. "Thank you for fetching my spark out of the water" he said coldly as he came closer and closer.

In a push of strength, Alvin flew into the air, and put himself between Mark and Tyler's spark. "Mark, please" pleaded Alvin, "this spark is all we have left of getting Tyler back". "Oh spare me this little guilt trip" Mark said as he rolled his eyes, "there is nothing more tiresome then the last minute heroics. I heard them to many times when I was with Tyler".

"Mark" said Sarah as she stepped towards him. "I know your mad at Tyler. But if you let us bring him back, things will be diffrent". "I have a better idea" said Mark as he began to walk towards the boat. "I take the spark, and I create a perfect world". Alvin then charged at Mark, but Mark fired another shot at Alvin, causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

"You Primes fall to easily" laughed Mark at he reached the boat. His hand then began to reach out towards Tyler's spark. "No, don't" yelled everyone, trying one last time to stop Mark.

Just as his hand was about to touch the spark, two bolts of lightning shot out of it, hitting Mark and Dale, sending them flying back several feet through the air. Everyone watched as the spark hovered over to them and began to shine brighter and brighter. Everyone covered their eyes, but the light seemed so bright, that it didn't make a difference.

Everyone then heard two loud clomps in the sand on eitherside of them. As the light began to fade, everyone looked to their sides and saw two giant blue metal pillars. As they slowly raised their heads, they could hear clanking of matal as what looked like blue eyes and a metal hand pushing it's self off the sand. Everyone raised their head to the point where they could see what was towering over them.

Everyone almost cried when they saw the giant robotic form of Tyler standing over them, looking like he was just finishing transforming. But one thing they noticed was he didn't seem solid, he looked slightly transparent, with his spark showing in the centre of his chest. "Tyler?" whispered Sarah and the Chipmunks in joy. Sandra and TJ looked up, their eyes wide in amazment at the figure towering over them.

Tyler then took a few steps forward, towards Mark and Dale who were just recovering.

Mark looked up, and almost turned white at the massive figure standing over him. "Tyler" he said as he slowly stood up. Tyler just starred down at Mark, with a look of pain and anguish. "This was something I never wanted to happen to you Mark" said Tyler, his voice the same low tone it always was when he was in that form. Mark just starred in disbelief.

Tyler the kneeled down infront of Mark and Dale, "I may have not been the prefect brother, but I did my best to protect you. And you dispise me for something I had no control of". Mark just remained silent, as he looked up as his "dead" brother.

Tyler then pushed himself off the ground, and looked down at Mark and Dale. "It is time for you to leave, soon, everything will change". Before Mark or Dale could speak, they disappeared into a flash of light. Tyler then turned to look at everyone else.

He slowly kneeled down infront of them, and looked at each of them. "How are you here Tyler?" said Brittany, looking up at him. "We saw you get shot, we were at your funeral". Tyler just looked down at the ground, and spoke quietly. "I did die, but I am also alive. Think of me as a echo of the person you know. Who's spark was a part of him for so long, he left a piece of himself inside it".

"Why did you do all this Tyler?" said Sarah as she looked up at him with tears. "I knew there was a chance I might have passed when I gave Alvin what he thought was my spark. So to be safe, I planted a time mark on it, like a restore point on a computer. And now, if someone pure of heart touches it, everything will be undone, and the way things should have been will result. And I think it is something that falls to my son".

TJ looked up at his father with surprise. "Me, no, no. I'm not pure of heart. I hated you for many years because you weren't in my life". Tyler looked at TJ, and twitched his head to the side, "Just because you hate someone, doesn't mean you aren't pure of heart. It is like what many people have quoted about you all theses years. You are like me. Your heart is pure, I can tell. You are my son, and you are ment for many great things, but I need to be with you for you to achieve this".

Tyler then stood up as he began to fade away except for his spark. "Go, and fullfil your destiny, my son". Tyler then faded away as his spark slowly lowered closer to the ground.

Everyone was wiping tears from their eyes as they all turned to TJ. "Go on" said Alvin as he huged Brittany. Tj looked towards his fathers spark, as he took several deep breaths. With his shaking right hand, he reached out and grabed the spark. Just as he did, a white light filled the whole sky and ground as they all felt themselves disapear into the light.


	10. Chapter 10 The Hospital

Chapter 10 The Hospital

A young 21 year old Mark slowly made his way down the hospital halls. After what seemed like hours of wondering, he finally found the room he was looking for. Slowly, he reached for the door and walked in. There on the bed infront of him, was Tyler, wires hooked up to his body, and a sheet covering him up to his bandaged chest. The heart monitor on the side of his bed beeping with his heart.

"Tyler" said Mark as he made his way up to his bed. Tyler's eyes opened as he turned to look at his brother, his eyes looking tired and weak. "I glad to see you Mark" he said, his voice scratchy and course. "What's wrong with your voice?" he said as he grabed a chair and sat down next to his brother. "All the blood passing through my throat caused a infection. It is very difficult for me to speak right now".

Mark smiled as he looked over his brother, "You are tough, being shot several times, and live. That has to be one for the medical journal". Tyler smiled as he looked up to the ceiling, "I had a reason to live. Sarah is pregnant". Mark's eyes widened in surprise, "With your child?" he said in disbelief. Tyler nodded as he looked back at Mark. "I'm going to be a father". Mark's shocked face then turned to a smile, "You will be a great father Tyler, I know it".

Tyler just smiled at his brother. "How is the acting going?' he said after a long silence. "It is hard finding jobs" said Mark, "I'm thinking about going into the spy agency". Tyler looked at his brother in surprise as he slowly sat up, groaning in pain. "You can't give up now. All great careers start off slow, just give yourself more time. You are a great actor".

Mark smiled as he patted his brothers shoulders. "Thanks Tyler, I'll give myself more time". Tyler's face the took a serious tone as he took a deep scratchy breath. "Mark, for the last few days lying here, I thought of something. I hope you don't despise me for leaving you all alone with mom, I know it couldn't have been easy". Mark gave a small smile as he looked at his brother. "No, to be honest, it wasn't. But one thing always gave me strenght, that when ever I needed support, I know you would give. So no, I don't despise you".

Tyler gave a thankful smile as he leaned back down. "Who's the friend" came a high pitched voice from the door. Mark turned, and to his surprise, saw six chipmunks standing there, with Sarah standing behind them. "Guys" said Tyler, "I want you to meet my brother, Mark Pauwel. Mark, these are the friends I told you all about". Mark looked at the chipmunks, then at Tyler. "You weren't making it up" he said.

Tyler gave a small weak chuckle as looked at everyone, "No, I wasn't". Mark then looked at the chipmunks, then kneeled infront of them. He then extended his fingers as all the chipmunks grabed one and started to shake. "It is nice to meet you" Mark said, "I heard a lot what I thought were stories". The chipmunks laughed as Mark slowly pulled away.

"Your right Tyler" said Brittany as she looked at Mark, "He doesn't look like you". "I take it Tyler has told you many stories about me" Mark said as he looked back at his brother. "Yeah" said Brittany, "We heard a lot about you and your family".

Mark looked at Brittany, and eyed her curiously, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there something wrong with you?" he said pointing to her stomach. Brittany looked at her growing stomach, and smiled as she looked back at Mark. "No, I'm pregnant, I'm due in about two week" she said as she looked at Tyler. "I hope you will be out of here before that".

Tyler smiled he struggle to speak, "Don't worry, I will get out of here in time, even if I have to crawl on all fours". Tyler then began to hack like crazy, his voice couldn't take anymore. Sarah the moved next to the bed and stroked Tyler's hand.

"Rest Tyler, you've been through enough. I need you recover quickly for when we become parents".

Tyler gave a small nod as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Everyone then silently walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Mark then turned to Sarah and smiled, "Congradulations Sarah, I know you and Tyler will be great parents". "Thanks" she said as she looked at her stomach, "I don't know what would happen if he hadn't made it".

"Well" said Mark as he moved away, "He''s fine now, your child will grow up with a father". Mark then walked away, leaving everyone standing there with a smile of relief on their faces.

**"IMORTANT PLEASE READ"**

**That is it for this story, now it is back to the normal story line. However, my next story, like I said, won't be a part my series because I need a break from it. Plus, I am at a loss for how to continue the series. So if you have a story ideas that you would like to see with Alvin, Brittany, Tyler and the rest, let me know, it would help a great deal. **

**The next story will be a new romance story between Alvin and Brittany. I thought about making it based on the real Tyler and Sarah, but I feel it won't have that Alvin and the chipmunks feel to it. I would be changing a lot characters that they wouldn't seem like the ones we all know and love. **

**My next story, I will be releasing tomorrow, but, the updates will be slower so that I can take my time and make really good chapters becuase I have only just started to write it. Plus, it will make for greater suspense ) **

**The next story will be called "Does He Love You".**


End file.
